Shizaya kisses
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: au, younger Shizuo and Izaya; first chapter has ooc fluffy moment with new relationship partners shizuo and izaya at a cafe table. chapter one: sweet kisses. vacation is not over you stange evil man (Izaya) it's just started. bring it on, feed me ideas for non-crack or crack scenarios for these love birds because they both suck at fluff. reviews are luv like kappacumbers-kappalord


**kiss kiss kiss fall in love**

 **hey**

 **hey**

 **maybe you're me love**

 **kill the huns c:**

 **shizaya kiss fluff**

 **PARASITE PARASITE PARASITE c:**

that is the durarara shou ending theme

Shizuo Heiwajima is a guy in a world of chaos.

In this case, he's in a world full of parasytes and hell, he's got a parasyte in control of his right hand, on that fateful night thousands of parasyte eggs came out of the sky and fell down onto the land of tokyo to the world of ikebukuro.

Izaya Orihara as a parasite, and for a parasyte, he didn't expect to become Shizuo's parayte right hand, the strongest highschooler in ikebukuro.

Shinra Kishitani is Shizuo's closest friend from elementary school.

Reason why parasytes roamed the earth, nobody why one day when they did and began eating people's brains and later eating humans.

 **COMING SOON**

why don't you go to hell and while your there why don't you get me a juice box - kicking n screaming

 **Shizaya shorts c:**

 **plot: shizuo and izaya establish new relationship**

 **shizuo and izaya are younger in this au**

 **they're like 20 or 21 just because izaya always wanted to be forever twenty-one, there i granted your wish**

 **shizuo is working with tom and the takana company**

 **izaya is very charming here c: nah he a troll**

 **shizuo and izaya oocness if you like that**

 **and soft kisses**

 **in public but shizuo half forgot about that**

 **chapter one first kisses c:**

 **with shizuo and izaya at a cafe table outside in the front.**

When they were there at the cafe, Shizuo tried to start a chit-chat about something casual.

"By the way… will you meet up with those kids from Raira in your vacation as well?"

Izaya put down his glass of hot coffee to answer him teasingly.

"Oh, feeling possessive already?"

Shizuo frowned from hearing that.

"Ha? Dream on fleabag! I'm just asking because I know how much you value your percious time with your humans, but then you spend so much of it with us... w-with me." Shizuo stuttered at the end, going silent afterwards.

"Is there any reason that I shouldn't?" Izaya replied raising a black eyebrow.

He put up a grin.

"Or you mean it the other way?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes, showing how his guard was up all the time.

Of course he preferred having Izaya the entire holidays for himself, now that he had the chance.

He averted his eyes, looking at the street while he had a good view from his place in front of Izaya who was sitting next to the window.

"I was just asking. There's no need for you to put so much thought into it with that protozoan head of yours." Izaya chuckled teasingly in amusement.

Sometimes, Izaya could see through him, and how he had avoided to say what he really wanted.

It felt good to be excelling in the game of life.

So Izaya leaned forward a little, so his delightful hand sat on Shizuo's knee across to him, before saying in an assuring tone.

"I spend my time the way I prefer... and with whoever I prefer it with. Don't disturb yourself by these things Shizu-chan." He smiled as he took a sip.

Hearing that by that tone made Shizuo to blush slightly.

What Izaya said sounded the same as 'I enjoy spending my time with you' to Shizuo's ears.

Now that he reconsidered it, that morning Izaya seemed too flirty for his own good!

Shizuo smirked boyishly with his overwhelming confidence, now that the other man was up to seducing him with such a direct invitation. He might as well take it.

"I really want to kiss you right now, Izaya." Shizuo stated straightforwardly.

Izaya looked at his watch momentary, before a seductive smile covering his face. His hand was still dangerously on the other's thigh.

"Then I might kiss you back Shizu-chan."

By hearing that, Shizuo tumbled on his seat to slide it into the most possible closest distance from the other man; considering that they were sitting in a corner and there wasn't enough room for two chairs.

His left hand came down to sat on Izaya's right one, which didn't separated from his knee all this time.

The blonde male looked up into his former nemesis/crush's orbs eagerly from his new close stance, not wanting to waste another moment.

His right hand reached up to the other boy's jaw, touching that soft skin with full curiously for a second before closing the distance between them.

Their eyes were locked into each other, while both had their dominant grin on their faces.

Shizuo's thumb slid seductively on Izaya's lower lips.

Before getting still on his jaw bone a second later and then his own thin lips landed on those desirable crimson shaded lips in front of him.

At first it was just a soft delicate touch from their still dry lips, before the warmth made Shizuo to push his lips fiercely on the other male's.

And then not much longer the impatient taller male opened his mouth to wet those delicious pair which were already getting swollen by his brute force.

In response he got a pleasant hiss from the other man, that made him to smile in the kiss.

He played just there, not finding it appropriate to go down on kissing Izaya's jaw and neck while they were out in the public, and when it was their first actual kiss.

But then his fortitude resulted; because as promised Izaya kissed him back too generously, while his lips got opened voluntary to let Shizuo's tongue brush over his teeth and then his palate.

Before tangling forcefully around his tongue and pushing it around his mouth deliberately.

Enjoying the unearthly kiss, both closed their eyes for a moment.

But then a brake sound that might be too normal around the street, ring a bell on Izaya's mind.

He opened his eyes promptly, cupping the other male's face with his left hand for a second to ask him to do the same.

Then Shizuo granted his wish by opening his eyes and looking at him as well.

The blonde man thought that this pleasure would've been stayed unknown to him for the rest of his life.

But then something stole Shizuo's gaze on the street.

His eyes widened from seeing two of his co-workers at Takana Co.

They were looking through the window of a passing bus with shocked faces at them, pointing directly at him.

Faces of judgement.

Because Izaya's face couldn't be seen from there, even a little bit.

As they were able to observe, it was a male's figure for sure.

All they could see was their number one bodyguard and strongest man of Ikebukuro was kissing another man. The shock made Shizuo to break the kiss unintentionally.

Izaya stood up right after hearing the bus getting away, not even sparing a second glance on dumbfounded Shizuo.

Or his back while seeing blonde's face a moment ago made him aware of the success of his plan already.

"We're done here." Izaya chirpped.

"You-" Shizuo was cut off.

He trolled Shizuo.

 **end of chapter 1 c:**

 **tbc maybe**

 **sniff you later**

 **kappa away for kappacumber teatime**

 **-kappalord101**


End file.
